Vίиcυlσ
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke comparten algo más que sentimientos inquietantes y desgarradores. Hay vínculos que no son fáciles de aceptar. [SαsυHιиα] [–CαÞίτυlσ I—: ßяєατн]


**Dιşclαιмєя**: **αÞÞlιєđ**

* * *

...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-»►V**ίи**c**υlσ**◄«-·.¸¸.·´¯¤...»-

.

* * *

–**CαÞίτυlσ** I—: **ß**яє**ατ**н

...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[ ]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»

.

– **1** –

**K**onoha se desperezó como un gigante benévolo al abrir sus puertas, susurrando desde sus entrañas hasta la oscura superficie del río Naka y removiendo casi en una caricia, la nerviosa cabellera de los bosques.

Hinata Hyūga observó las fracturas, aquellas que eran visibles después de la guerra; pero eso no era importante. Konoha siempre sería segura, siempre sería su hogar. Eran aquellas, las cicatrices intangibles las que le atribuían una belleza casi dolorosa.

Y Hinata suspiró, sorprendida de estar conteniéndose, de estar ansiosa por saber si volvería a ser ella misma.

Ese día de regreso a la villa, Kiba no dejó de hablar en todo el viaje. Shino intentó concentrarse en los detalles inútilmente mientras su interés se arremolinaba sobre los especímenes que había recolectado durante la mision.

—Los ninjutsu de barrera fueron colocados bajo un estrés tremendo. Izumo se desplomó sobre Kotetsu a mitad de un jutsu especialmente complicado...—Kiba detuvo su animada conversación para observar a su compañero analizando la extraña sustancia que segregó el insecto en su mano—. Shino no estás oyendo ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo. —Kiba acusó mientras observaba como Hinata sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo daba a Shino.

—Sí, te escucho. Que Izumo se arrojó a los brazos de Kotetsu —El pañuelo de Hinata pronto se llenó de esa cosa verde y aparentemente viscosa. Puaj—. Una pareja extravagante donde las haya.

Kiba hizo un gesto resignado y miró a Hinata absorta en sus propios asuntos. Se escuchó la risa de Naruto al pasar frente a Ichiraku y cualquiera de los tres sabía que Sakura era la causante de tal animosidad. Las voces se volvieron un murmullo nervioso y luego hubo silencio.

—Posiblemente... le haya robado un beso a Sakura-san —Hinata declaró sin inflexión. Kiba abrió mucho la boca en señal de enfado—; puede que, que tan sólo estén compartiendo, a–anécdotas significativas —Hinata sonrió dulcemente restándole importancia a sus palabras—. E–está bien, él es la mejor persona que... ella puede tener.

—Hinata, ¿sabes que te apoyo, verdad? pero me preocupa que ahora que Naruto y Sakura están juntos, no te sientas bien después de lo que pasó durante la guerra. —Kiba habló con una seriedad dulce.

—Te dije que era una mala elección Hinata. Ese amor unilateral, toparte en cualquier momento con el idiota que jamás te correspondió, ¿Qué clase de tiempos nos esperan?, al menos no voy a echar de menos los sonrojos y desmayos a los que eras propensa. —Kiba aseguró con malhumor.

—Técnicamente Hinata nunca se hizo ilusiones ya que Naruto jamás denotó un afecto más que amical hacia ella. Ambos lo dejaron de común acuerdo. Y creo que la villa es lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarse con Naruto y Sakura muy seguido, no puedes buscarle telarañas a todo, Kiba. Y lo de los sonrojos ha sobrado, conocíamos sus manías desde hace años, pero no viene al caso —Shino afirmó sin pausas completamente impasible. Luego respiró y se dirigió a Hinata con la misma calma de antes dejando a Kiba con la réplica en la punta de la lengua—. Hinata, tu quieres ser fuerte, ¿cierto? es la mejor motivación para seguir esforzandote, no llenarás los estándares de tú clan sino lo haces. —El Aburame buscó apoyo en su compañero y éste palmeó el hombro de Hinata con afecto.

—Lo sé. —Hinata esbozó una buena imitación de sonrisa, una grande.

* * *

...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[ ]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»

.

– **2** –

**A**l principio Hinata lo atribuyó al agotamiento. Recuperarse físicamente de las secuelas de la batalla no le llevó demasiado tiempo y su habitación ofrecía una calidez que añoraba, así que el desconsuelo residual que sentía tenía que ser de naturaleza emocional. Ese dolor apagado y constante era el recuerdo de que Neji-nīsan había muerto por su culpa; porque, finalmente todo había sido por ella.

Le dolía brutalmente el Equipo 9. Especialmente Gai–sensei y su falta de proporción. Siempre había espacio sobrante, como si lo dejase a propósito esperando a que se llenara espontáneamente. Luego estaba TenTen y su regocijo al verla con vida y entonces Hinata se sentía fatal, deseando que la joven le odiase aunque fuese un poco por menguar a su amada familia. Y estaba Rock Lee quien no exigía nada y le bastaba con estar cerca, con seguirle con la mirada como si supiese que él iba a desbaratarse en cualquier momento y le mortificaba estar incapacitada para sosegarle .

Después llegó eso, o al menos fue consciente de que no toda la angustia que experimentaba era suya. Era como si alguien hubiera mudado parte de sus emociones en su interior, usándola como pensadero, o algo parecido.

Una idea por demás ridícula, pero a veces sentía pánico cuando al cerrar los ojos sentía una opresión terrible como si cargase un peso incuantificable. En algunos momentos críticos se sentía pusilánime y un dolor ciego se esparcía por su brazo izquierdo, de manera semejante a como lo hacía su mirada cuando excedía su uso del Byakugan; entonces se tocaba por reflejo la frente y suspiraba aliviada de que no fuera eso. No era ella, eso era seguro. También había fuego y sangre y soledad y muchas cosas demasiado indefinidas para darles una dimensión tangible. Y aunque no se atribuía esos padecimientos, de alguna manera ella los estaba drenando.

Tal vez, eran simplemente desechos de su psique en el proceso de depuración sobre el caos que había sido su existencia. Tal vez Síndrome postraumático o demencia, opciones poco alentadoras. Con los días se acostumbró a esa molestia persistente e inoportuna, incluso ignorándola en ciertos periodos, como en el momento justo en que Naruto habló con ella.

—Seamos amigos, Hinata. Sólo amigos. —Le dijo el Uzumaki una tarde en el miradero sobre los rostros Hokage, recargado sobre la baranda mirándole con tristeza.

—E–está todo bien Naruto–kun, yo... yo comprendo —A Hinata le pareció una cuestión extraña el que no le afectó como ella hubiera esperado. Ya que nunca existió nada realmente, la princesa parecía haber ignorado el concepto.

—Eres una gran amiga Hinata. —Naruto no protestó, sólo expuso un hecho. Hinata intentó rememorar una sola vez en que él haya evocado más que amistad y no pudo hacerlo.

«Quizás... pueda hacerlo ahora»

Se acercó lo suficiente para ver los contornos de su nariz y quiso besarle justo ahí sobre el tabique, con todo su corazón pero desprovista en su totalidad de pasión.

Y entonces supo que estaba un poco rota. O quizás mucho. Que no sabía lo que quería porque siempre había sido la niña que vivió siguiendo los pasos del héroe, la indeseable primogénita, el peor prospecto para líder del Clan Hyūga, pero había sido muy poco Hinata, sólo Hinata. En su infancia había sufrido cierta marginación y negligencia. Era una chiquilla rara que hablaba tropezando las palabras sonrojandose, y ahora que ya no tenía nada sombrío y era libre y salva, más que ligera, se sentía algo vacía.

* * *

...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[ ]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»

.

**N/A: Bonjour! :,3 **

**Uff, bueno, he vuelto con otra locura que escribiré sobre la marcha, de hecho, todos mis fanfics de mas de un capítulo son creados de esa manera xD supongo que es mi proceso creativo con tendencias masoquistas u_u **

**No tengo ni remota idea de en cuántos retales se dividirá la historia =P :lol: veremos cuántos salen XDD **

**Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^ **

**Au revoir~ **


End file.
